Eyes Wide Open
by leoslady4ever
Summary: As a couple, Bickslow and Lucy just worked, and it was common knowledge that Lucy got whatever she wanted, with the exception of one thing. Because Bickslow had rules - strict ones designed to keep her safe - and none more rigid than the ones in the bedroom. When Lucy challenges those rules, anything could happen. (Birthday BixLu for my favorite stalker, nerdfightersunshine)


_Hello everyone! Welcome to another one-shot!_

 _This one goes out to a certain someone - a seriously wonderful friend that I adore so much. This is a birthday gift for her, because she loves Bickslow so much. **Nerdfightersunshine** , I know this is late, but I hope you knows I love you to the moon and stars and back. _

* * *

**_Hiro Mashima_** _owns Fairy Tail._

* * *

 **EYES WIDE OPEN**

Bickslow stood beneath the shower head, sighing as hot water sprayed down across his back. Out of all the things he loved about his house, he had to admit that he loved the bathroom the most. The water pressure was perfect, and with the custom shower he'd had installed, this room was easily his favorite. The only problem was that he never wanted to leave.

Giving a short laugh at his obsession, Bickslow reached for the knob and spun it to the off position, then opened the glass door and stepped out. He cast one last glance at the floor to ceiling marble and sighed. He'd stay in there all day if he didn't have plans already.

Grabbing a towel from the cabinet to his immediate right, Bickslow dried and swept the terrycloth fabric about his waist before heading out of the bathroom to get dressed.

He'd only taken two steps into his bedroom when he saw something that had him stopping in his tracks. A slow grin lit his face as he took in the sight of his girlfriend lounging across his bed, her stomach and breasts pressed flat against his comforter and her cute little ass bare for his eyes. He chuckled as she turned to face him over her shoulder, a smile etched across the lower half of her face and a metal grate covering her eyes.

Legs kicking in the air, Lucy giggled, then stuck out her tongue. "Hey boyfriend."

"Hey yourself, sexy." Bickslow laughed at her imitation. It wasn't half bad, even with the lack of guild mark. But why was she wearing his gear? "So what's with the visor?"

She looked sideways in his direction, her grin widening. "You don't like it? I think it suits me." Pursing her lips, she tapped a slender finger against her chin. "In fact, I just might wear it all the time."

His brow lifted at her proclamation, and he had to shake his head. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the sight of his visor on her, especially given her lack of clothing. He couldn't quite put his finger on just why she looked so hot like that, but considering the woman looked good in anything she wore, it was no surprise he found himself labeling her minimal attire as 'damn fine'.

If he was being completely honest, she looked a hell of a lot better than he ever did in the thing. That visor was a part of his uniform, something he wore out in public to protect not only everyone he encountered on the streets but also himself. People got nervous around him because of his magic, and he understood why. If he somehow lost control of his abilities, someone could get hurt. So, he'd taken to always wearing the damn thing. It just made everyone more comfortable.

But Lucy had never seemed bothered by it. If anything, she acting like it wasn't a big deal. She'd all but demanded that he take his visor off when he was around her, and she'd succeeded in getting what she wanted...for the most part.

Bickslow ran a hand through his wet hair and grinned. "You know I like it. I like _everything_ you put on...almost as much as I like what you take off."

"I'm happy you feel like that..." A slow smile crept across her face as she let her eyes drift down his body, hovering pointedly on the towel cinched around his hips before licking her lips. "Because I feel the same way."

There was no way to misunderstand her meaning, and it sent a thrill zipping through his body. He loved when she looked at him like that. Her gaze was heavy, as if just scanning his body could grace her with a touch, and he felt an answering hunger spring to life in his belly.

There was something incredible about this woman. Six months in, and he still couldn't get over it. She had a hold of him in a way no other woman ever had. Her heart, her soul, her body - she was perfection in every way that mattered. Sweet, sexy, stunning. He could think of a million ways to describe her, but it all boiled down to one thing. She was amazing...and she was all his.

Even half-playing the way she was doing right now, she still managed to embody sensuality. One look at her could bring a man to his knees, and Bickslow had long ago admitted defeat. She had him in the palm of her hand, and they both knew it. And he was okay with that. She could pluck his strings however she wanted so long as she stayed right by his side.

Desire stirring within him, he stepped over toward her and dropped his towel, watching as she cast an appreciative glance down his form. He set a knee on the edge of the bed and moved closer, reaching out to run a hand up the back of her thigh. Her skin was perfect – soft and supple – and he couldn't resist making another pass.

Slowly, he eased his way up to the curve of her backside, and he grinned when he felt her shudder. "You should go naked all the time," he hummed as he nudged her thighs apart and settled himself between them.

Lucy moaned as he bent over her, pressing kiss after gentle kiss up the length of her spine. "If it meant you doing this all the time, I'm all for it…" She faltered, her voice going soft as his breath fanned out across her skin. "But would you really want everyone else to see me like this?"

Bickslow stilled at that, his mind going wild with visions of every perv in their guild getting all hot and bothered over his girlfriend's body, and promptly shook his head. "Fuck that. This is mine," he rasped, bending once more and easing his hands up her sides. His palms slipped beneath the edge of her body as he inched his way upward, heading straight for her breasts.

Lucy held her breath as he neared his destination, excitement making her heart pound, and then, just as those calloused fingers met the bottom curve of her breasts, he retreated. Over and over again, he did so - teasing her, taunting her with just the barest of touches and then denying her. And it was making her crazy. She arched up off the bed, thrusting her ass back against him, and groaned when their flesh met. It was brief, only a brush of sensation really, but it was enough to force a moan from her throat.

She wanted him. She needed to feel him over her, his body pinning hers to the bed and filling her up. And yet, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy the way he stirred her passion. He was a pro at knowing just what to do, just where to touch to push her to her limits, and it left her feeling edgy, like every nerve ending in her body was pulsing with awareness. And that's exactly what he was doing to her now.

Bickslow leaned forward, nosing her hair from her neck and pressed a long, lingering kiss to her skin. He could already hear the way her breathing had changed, knew she was well past aroused, but he wasn't quite done just yet. He wanted her all but desperate for him - the way he felt about her all the time - and he knew just what to do to get her that way.

His body hovered over hers, his chest just barely touching the warm contours of her back, as he finally let his hand close around one of her breasts. He gave it a gentle squeeze, then released it, letting each of his fingers thrumb across her nipple on his way back down her belly. That simple action had her shifting beneath him, a soft moan filtering up from the blonde. He let his hips tuck in close to her, pushing his throbbing shaft between her legs and just barely brushing against her sex.

"Bickslow..."

His name spilled from her lips as he finally touched her center. It was fleeting, and it had Lucy's control shaking. She didn't know how much more she could stand. She needed him so much. Arching her ass up, she rubbed herself along his thickness again and felt the space between her thighs contract in anticipation. He was hot and heavy against her aching core, and Lucy couldn't stop a hiss of pleasure as she slid across his flesh once more.

"Please, baby." She wasn't above begging. Her body was in the most pleasurable agony waiting for him, and if pleading for him to finally join them would end all that, she was more than happy to do so. Hell, at this point, she'd get on her knees if she thought it would get him inside her faster.

Bickslow's breath left him as Lucy brushed over his cock again, and he knew it was time. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd remain unaffected by her. He throbbed with his need for her.

Latching onto her waist, he raised her hips in the angle he required and eased into place. His cock pressed between her legs, his thick length spreading her lower lips and nudging against her clit. She was slick with arousal, and he nearly groaned at how easily he moved along her slit.

He was so close to where she wanted him, and Lucy pushed back, sliding herself across the surface of his turgid length. "Do it."

Bickslow grit his teeth at her command, his desire flaring even higher. This was what he loved about her in the bedroom; she was insatiable, her libido nearly as high as his own. She couldn't get enough, and that was damn fine with him because he thought about being inside of her all the damn time. She was his drug of choice - his addiction and cure all in one.

Pulling back just enough to line himself up with her slick opening, he pushed inside and promptly cursed. "Fuck, you feel amazing." She was warm and tight and everything a man could ever want in a woman, and he was so damn thankful to be the only man she'd ever allowed inside.

"Mmm...Bickslow...so good," she moaned, unable to hold her visor-clad head up as he moved behind her. Her hands pulled at the covers beneath her, her grip tightening as the heat within her grew.

Bickslow rocked into her body, keeping his pace slow and even. He wanted to take his time, build up the pressure and then set her off. And it was happening. He could already feel her core beginning to flex around him, and he knew it wouldn't be long before she would be flying. And he couldn't wait. There was nothing better than feeling this woman fracture around him.

Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her spine and shifted his body to cover hers entirely. He loved this position, loved how close it made him feel to this incredible woman who'd taken his heart and given him her own.

He continued to thrust in an easy pattern, and before long, he felt the first telltale sign of her impending orgasm. Her body stiffened, as if the very muscles of her body had begun to seize, and then she exploded around him. A shout fled her mouth as her core pulsed around him, squeezing tighter and tighter until Bickslow was sure he'd follow along behind her. He drew in a sharp breath as she closed around him and had to fight like hell to keep from cumming right then and there.

Lucy gasped as her climax abated. Her body felt loose, slightly weak in the wake of such intense pleasure, but she was far from finished. She could still feel him there inside her - hard and ready - and she wanted more.

Pushing back against him, she rolled over, letting him slip from her body. He gave a questioning look, and she grinned as she pushed him onto his back. "My turn."

Bickslow sent her an answering smile as she climbed atop him and eased herself down over his cock. He reached for her breasts, giving each nipple a little tweak before pointing at her face. "Okay, give me the visor and get to it."

But Lucy shook her head and rocked her hips once. "Nope. It's my turn."

"Lucy," he said, his voice turning serious. "Give me my visor."

He absolutely refused to have sex with her face to face without his shield. Going at her from behind was one thing. There was almost no chance of his magic harming her if he lost control in that position. With her riding him, it would be totally different. They'd be looking at each other the entire time, and he wasn't about to take such a risk with her.

"It's fine, Bixy." Lucy stilled as the gravity of the situation hit her. She leaned down, giving his lips a gentle kiss. "You're not going to hurt me."

Bickslow pushed her back and shook his head. "I'm not willing to take that chance. If you want to fuck, then give it to me."

Lucy frowned at his statement. She knew he was being crude because he was scared, but she hated it when he called it that. He wasn't some casual guy to her. He wasn't a quick 'fuck', and regardless of what he had just said, she knew he felt the same way about her. This was just his defenses coming up, and she didn't fault him for it. No one had ever trusted him enough to have sex with him without his visor. And that meant he'd never been able to really let go with his walls all the way down.

And she wanted that. She wanted to experience making love with him with nothing between them. She wanted to be able to look him in the eye as she fell over the edge. It was the one connection they'd never had, and she didn't want their relationship continuing without it.

"I do want to _make love_ , but I want to see your eyes." Bickslow made to interrupt her, but Lucy pressed a finger to his mouth. "Every time we do this, you hide away behind that thing. You get to see me, and this time, I want to see you."

The seith mage paused at that, finally realizing just how important this was to her. There was something in her voice that spoke of longing, and he couldn't help wondering just how long this had been bothering her. But he couldn't just be like normal people. His magic controlled souls, and the last thing he wanted was to inadvertently screw with Lucy's just because he lost control when he came.

"Lucy..."

"It'll be fine, baby. I'll wear it this time. You said it protected you from Ever's eyes, right? So it should protect me from yours."

She looked down at him with a soft, encouraging smile, and Bickslow felt something in his chest catch. She really wanted this, and he found himself caving. He couldn't tell her no when she was like this. She asked for so little of him, and he just couldn't bring himself to let her down now, not with something so obviously important to her. But he couldn't deny that he was nervous. What if something went wrong? What if his magic somehow managed to get past her shield?

Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he could do this.

As if she'd seen his hesitation, Lucy smiled again, leaning down to take his lips in a slow, deep kiss before she whispered, "Trust me."

And he did. He trusted her with his life. But this was about her life, and he knew he'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. "I do, but..."

"Let me love you, baby. Just this once, let me do this."

He swallowed hard, fearful that he wouldn't be able to do this for her, and then he nodded. He had to at least try.

His worry was strong. Lucy knew this wasn't easy for him. It was there in his eyes, and if that weren't enough indication, his flagging erection certainly cleared things up. But she didn't want him to be afraid of this. She wanted him to understand that she trusted him, that she believed in his magic. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Slowly she began to rock, slight movements geared to stir him back to life, and as she bent to kiss him, she could feel him beginning to stiffen inside her. It happened in small, measured increments as his anxiety melted away, but Lucy didn't mind. This wasn't something he could let go so easily, and she was fine with taking as long as he needed.

Trying to put his worry aside, Bickslow cupped her face and deepened their kiss. He knew if he was going to relax, his mind needed to shut off. As long as he could still think, his fear would remain. So, he threw himself into the pleasure of her taste. He let himself really savor her, his tongue making long sweeps of her mouth until he could think of nothing but the woman above him.

He let her fill his mind until nothing else existed but him and her and the heat that always leapt between them. The attraction they shared burst into life, and Lucy gave a low hum as their kiss grew in intensity. The sensual sound hit him like it always did, and Bickslow felt his body respond.

Just those few languid strokes were all that he needed to bring him back, and then he was latching on to her hips and helping her move. Gone was the easy pace of before, and in its place was a savage need for more. In a steadily rising speed, they came together, and as the heat flared between them, Lucy rose up. She needed to see him, needed to watch his eyes as the pleasure consumed him.

Her hips rolled her body over his, pushing him deep within her, and all the while, she watched him. She knew it the moment it hit Bickslow, recognized the soft hiss that had always signaled his end, and Lucy pushed herself, rising and falling over his thick shaft with renewed vigor. She could last long enough to go with him. She just had to concentrate.

And she tried. She really did, but he felt so good. Too damn good. She wasn't sure she could keep her orgasm at bay, not when that glorious bit of flesh between his legs was spearing so deeply inside her.

She wasn't going to make it. If she was going to do this, it had to be now.

Taking a deep breath, she reached up and ripped his visor off, tossing it clear across the room.

Bickslow's eyes went wide, but he was too far gone. She'd waited until the end was already upon him, and now, there was no stopping it. It hit a second later when Lucy's body closed around him, and he was powerless to do anything about it. A powerful jolt shot up his spine, and with a shout, he came. There was a brief flash as sensation swamped his being, and then he was slumping back against the bed.

His heart raced in his chest, fear rising up to clog his throat. He couldn't breathe, and yet, he couldn't seem to make himself open his eyes to see if Lucy was alright. He was terrified at what he'd find.

Suddenly, Lucy fell atop him, her body limp, and Bickslow jumped at the abrupt contact. Had she passed out? Had his magic hurt her so much that she'd lost consciousness? He swallowed hard, then forced himself to look.

Eyes opening, he found Lucy sprawled across his chest, eyes cracked and a wide grin on her face.

"Holy shit," she giggled, only just able to push herself off of his chest. There'd been a moment when his eyes had activated when Lucy had felt the last of her inhibitions flee, and pleasure the likes of which she'd never known had spiraled throughout her body. It was the single-most incredible orgasm she'd ever had, and it had left her feeling so giddy, she felt high.

Bickslow gazed up at her, his heart slowly sinking back into his chest, and felt anger burst in its place. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Laughter dying, Lucy caught his eyes and frowned. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him so furious. In all their time together, he'd rarely gotten angry. Bickslow was so easygoing most of the time, and Lucy wasn't one to hold a grudge, so they rarely fought. But now, it was clear to her that she'd pushed him past his limit.

"Baby-"

"Don't fucking baby me!" he snapped, pushing her from his lap and rising to his feet in one smooth move. "You knew how I felt about that! You knew what could happen!" He stalked a few steps away from the bed, then spun and sent a glare in her direction. "How fucking irresponsible could you be?!"

Drawing back at his venom, Lucy felt tears prick her eyes. He'd never talked to her that way. She'd only been trying to show him that he wouldn't hurt her, and here he was treating her like a child. Hurt struck her in the chest, and she felt an answering anger billowing up to shield her from the pain he'd inflicted. "I'm not a damn child!"

"Then stop acting like one! What you did was fucking dangerous, and you know it!"

"No, it wasn't! You're the only one that thinks that, and look!" she shouted, waving a hand down her body. "I'm just fucking fine!"

Bickslow threw a hand out to cut her off. "That's not the goddamn point!"

"Yes it is!"

She couldn't understand why he didn't get it. He'd been worried he would hurt her, and she'd just proven to him that he wouldn't. Now, because she'd taken that chance, they'd never have to make love with Bickslow fearing something going wrong. She thought he'd be happy.

Sadness pierced her heart, and she had to fight to smother the sob that shot up her throat. Still, she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes and spilled down over her cheeks. She'd done this for him, for them. She loved making love to him, but there were times when it had felt like something was missing. It had taken her a while to realize what it was, and when she had, she'd tried talking to him. But he'd been adamant in his position. He refused to even consider the idea of going without his visor. Fear had so crippled him that he hadn't even let her make her argument.

She'd thought she could prove to him that his fears were unfounded, that even in the times he was least in control, he was still command. It was _his_ magic, and he shouldn't be afraid of it.

But looking at him now, she wondered if maybe she had gone too far. Had she ruined them? Had her zeal at improving things between them destroyed the very relationship she'd been trying to help?

"No the fuck it isn't!" He shook his head, pressing his fingers to his temple as he closed his eyes. "I can't even believe...did you even think about what I wanted?" All he could think about was _what if_. The possibilities had run through his mind more times than he could count. All the ways he could have hurt her without meaning to. It plagued him.

Ever since they'd started sleeping together, it had been on his mind. He knew she didn't understand why he wouldn't have sex with her face to face without his visor, but he'd thought she at least got how important it was to him that they do things that way. Hell, he'd made it pretty damn plain. So how had she thought he'd be okay with this?

Lucy drew in a sharp breath at his words. Had he not even wanted to be with her like that? Had it all been her wants, her needs? Emotion swelled within her, and she found herself struggling to breathe. She sank, watching as his figure blurred behind her tears, and tugged at the covers. She felt naked, exposed in the wake of such a revelation. She'd been so sure he wanted the same thing as her. She'd never even considered that he was fine with the way things were.

Choking out a watery response, she whispered, "I-I'm sorry. I thought you...I thought you wanted it too."

Her lip trembled as she turned her head away. She'd ruined everything.

Bickslow lifted his head at her shakily uttered words and found his girlfriend curled in on herself, knees pulled up to her chest and shoulders shaking with what could only be silent tears. All at once, his anger fled, and regret bloomed inside him. She thought he hadn't wanted to be with her without the fucking visor? He hated the damn thing. His only thought had been keeping her safe. If he'd had any kind of guarantee that she wouldn't be harmed if he lost control, he'd have chunked the fucking thing in the trash long ago.

Sighing, he walked back over to the bed, dropping heavily down beside her. It was only then that he could hear her crying, and he winced. He hadn't meant to come down so hard on her. He'd just been so afraid.

"Lucy...Baby," he called, but when she didn't respond, he reached for her, pulling her in against him. "Dammit, baby don't cry."

But Lucy couldn't help it. The more he talked, the harder he tried to comfort her, the worse it was. A sob burst from her mouth as he brushed a hand over her hair. "I'm sorry..."

Bickslow hated to see her cry. He'd rather have her pissed as hell and running off at the mouth than this. This...this killed him. Expelling a deep breath, he pressed a kiss to her head. "No, I'm sorry. I just..." He paused when another loud cry filtered up from the woman in his arms. "I was just scared. Do you have any idea what it would have done to me if I'd hurt you?"

Eyes brimming with tears, Lucy looked up. "But you didn't."

"But I could have," he argued gently. Lifting a hand to her face, he wiped her tears. "And that would have destroyed me. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I'm sorry. I never meant to scare you. I just..." Her chin wobbled again, and she ducked her head.

"I know. And I wanted that too, but not like that. Not at the risk of you getting hurt." Lifting her head again, he set a soft kiss on her lips. "I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me."

Lucy bit her lip as a new wave of tears hit her, this time at the depth of emotion in his eyes, and she whispered, "I love you, Bickslow."

"I know," he chuckled. "And I love you...too damn much."

Giving a watery laugh, the blonde said, "You're supposed to love me too damn much."

"If you say so."

Bickslow smiled down at her, feeling his heart swell for the woman in his arms. He'd never loved anyone so much, and even though he was still upset at how easily she'd risked herself, he couldn't help also being happy at the idea of never having to bring his visor to bed again.

Dipping down, he drew her into another kiss, then leaned back. "You alright now?"

"Mhmm," Lucy assured, a sigh of contentment accompanying her nod.

"Good." Bickslow grinned, tipping the blonde onto her back and settling himself back between her legs. "Then let's try it again."


End file.
